Electrify My Heart
by mikkimikka
Summary: Nothing is going right for Josuke in his life whether it be school, family or love. So what does he do? He runs away from home. But is it really called a rebound if you're running towards the arms you always wanted to be in anyway? JotaJosu past JosuHan
1. Chapter 1

ONE

The time was 4:00 PM. Jotaro Kujo was home unusually early. His regular routine often had him returning way after the sun had set. He felt a little thrown off to be pulling up to his apartment complex with the Florida sun still way up in the air like that.

He steered his red Honda into his spot, 3C, and set the car in park. With a sigh, he turned off the ignition and just sat. The day was short, not particularly tiring, but he just felt beat, as if all of the time he'd spent running so that things wouldn't catch up to him was in vain. He didn't want to think and that meant to keep moving, but his bones felt weighed down by more than the jacket still slung over his shoulders.

It was quickly getting hot in the car. Opening the door, Jotaro stepped out of the vehicle. He was careful not to slam it after getting his bag out of the backseat. There was paperwork in said bag, but in the back of his mind he knew he didn't feel like doing any of it.

His 6'4 strides were long and in no time he made his way up the curb and cut through the grass before coming to a stop at the stairway of his building. In Building C there were 4 units. A and B downstairs and C and D on the upper floor. He paused at the foot of the steps, instinct telling him something wasn't right. With hesitancy, Jotaro craned his neck and saw a figure curled up in the corner next to his door. It was a male, with a black Adidas jacket tossed over the front of his shoulders and obscuring his face.

Jotaro wasn't afraid, but he was cautious. There weren't many homeless youths in this part of town. The apartment complex was far from the city center and more suburban than anything else boasting many young families who have yet saved for their starter home. There weren't many separated married men like him feigning bachelorhood.

His gait slowed as he took each step one at a time, but the cheaply made metal steps still groaned beneath his weight. The figure at the top of the steps stirred, face lifting and jacket shifting down to reveal a familiar baby face and purple eyes.

Josuke Higashikata, 16 years old, nay 17 by now, was sitting in the corner of the stairwell right outside Jotaro's door in Napleton, Florida. It had been nearly a year since Jotaro had last seen him and they hadn't even spoken in the interval, yet there he was and there was no mistaking it.

"Mr. Jotaro!"

Josuke seemed to be less surprised to see him. That was to be expected of course. It's not like Josuke woke up in Napleton after falling asleep in Morioh, reasoned Jotaro. This must have been a planned thing for the teen. He had come directly to Jotaro's house. But that only made it even more confusing. Words would not come to his mouth.

Josuke didn't seem put off by Jotaro's silence, likely interpreting his surprise as his usual taciturn personality. The teen rose up revealing that he was dressed completely in a black tracksuit. At his feet was a Puma duffle bag that seemed packed to capacity. Jotaro wondered how he managed to get it to balloon into that shape in the first place. The zipper must be on its very last limb, clinging separately to the teeth so as not to rupture and the contents spill out.

"You're back! I mean—did you miss me?" Josuke tried with a grin.

Jotaro didn't know how he felt, too confused by the sudden intrusion. It wasn't that he disliked the boy, he just didn't take well to surprises. He pulled down the brim of his cap.

"Good grief," he muttered under his breath before continuing his way up the rest of the stairs.

Jotaro reached into his pocket, jangling around some loose change and his keys before opening the door. He stepped inside the apartment leaving it wide open in invitation

The sound of Josuke scrambling in and slamming the door behind him disrupted Jotaro's usual sanctuary. His room was not the tidiest of places, but it was organized the way he liked it. But now with a guest, Jotaro couldn't help but feel a little exposed about it. Nobody had been in his apartment since he'd gotten it 6 months ago apart from himself and occasionally Jolyne.

Jotaro walked over to the kitchen island and set his bag down on the stool. He looked over at Josuke who was openly ogling the furnishings. The teen's eyes hungrily lapped up every sight as if Jotaro's lifestyle were some sort of curio to him. Josuke eyed the television set, an old Panasonic with broken antenna. Under the television stand was a VCR and several VHS, the majority of which being Disney films in large bubble cases.

After looking at the TV set Josuke turned to eye the coffee table, strewn about with old mail, newspapers, cups, ashtray and other assorted things. The couch was an ugly tan thing with a striped pillow and Miami Dolphins throw rug balled at the end of it indicating that someone had definitely been sleeping there.

Other than that, the place was pretty bare.

Josuke turned back to the kitchen island in time to see two glasses filled with water on the table. Josuke approached the island, and took a seat on the stool that Jotaro's things didn't occupy, letting his duffle bag settle onto the floor at his feet. He pulled the glass to him and basically downed it all in one shot. Flying made a kid thirsty.

"I'm going to order pizza," Jotaro said.

He didn't even ask what Josuke liked before he turned to the phone hanging on the wall. His finger pointed out the number on the Pizza Hut magnet on the refrigerator before dialing. He placed an order of pepperoni and mushrooms, gave the address, then hung up the phone.

"Is that how you live? On pizza delivery?" Josuke asked once the phone was back on the hook.

Jotaro didn't answer instead removing his hat and pushing his fingers through the thick wavy locks. He didn't say that he ordered it specifically with Josuke in mind. He was bone tired. Too tired to cook and too tired to deal with a runaway teen who had found his way onto his doorstep in the middle of the afternoon. That's why he had ordered a pizza.

He grabbed his glass and moved to the couch. He settled down, tossing the hat onto the coffee table. His large body sunk against the cushions, almost melting into it.

Fishing through his pockets Jotaro retrieved a box of cigarettes. He tapped it against his palm allowing one to pop partially out. Pulling it with his lips he then lit it with a match he found buried underneath the newspaper.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Josuke asked all the way from the barstool.

When he received no answer the teen went on.

"I ran away. I ran away from home."

Just as Jotaro figured.

"It's such bullshit. Everything is bullshit. So I decided I don't have to put up with it."

"What's bullshit?" Jotaro pressed, taking the cigarette from between his lips to finally answer.

"Everything, aren't you listening? My mom, school, the future, Ro—everything!"

Jotaro wondered if Josuke was stuttering or if he really were about to say Rohan.

"It's not fair and I got sick of it. Then I remembered, hey, I won the lottery, I have a lot of money plus my old man is loaded as fuck! Let me go to America. So I grabbed my passport and here I am!"

"Here you are," Jotaro nodded after another drag of tobacco. "Here in Napleton, Florida, not in New York, New York, where your old man lives."

"Well, yeah, why would I go to his house when I have you, Mr. Jotaro?"

What was that even supposed to mean? Jotaro didn't even want to ask or open that line of questioning when there were so many other avenues to pursue.

"What I mean is," Jotaro began. "Your father lives in New York. You ran away to be with your father."

"No…"

Josuke shook his head and looked at Jotaro as if he weren't making any sense. As if he pitied his nephew for not being able to grasp at his reasoning.

"Before I left Morioh I called my old man and I asked him your address," Josuke started.

Jotaro tensed up, not liking where the story was headed.

"He gave me your address but when I arrived well-" Josuke got a little shy after that rubbing at the back of his head. "But anyway, you can guess what happened what with the family resemblance and all it was cleared up and I came on over here!"

Jotaro could definitely imagine what happened. Josuke knocked on the door of his old house, the one that his wife and daughter still occupied away from him. He hadn't told his mom yet or his grandparents. He hadn't seen the need to, not if things were going to soon be cleared up. Things would be OK. They would get over the hump, was what Jotaro thought. They could keep the separation between them, all the way in Florida.

Instead, there was this intrusion in the form of his teenaged uncle, barging in, running away from home all the way to America as if it were some sensible thing to do. Perhaps in Josuke's optimistic mind, it was, but Jotaro knew better. Running away was rarely the answer to the problems life served you no matter how rough it got.

"You're going home."

"Huh?" Josuke perked up on the stool, back straight.

"How much money do you have?"

"On me? About one thousand dollars- but hey! I'm on vacation right now, you know. From school and-"

He tried to cover for himself but Jotaro wasn't having it.

"Does your mother know where you are?"

"W,well-"

"We're getting you a ticket home."

Jotaro moved from the couch and walked back into the kitchen. He opened a drawer near the sink, tapping ash into the basin with one hand as he rummaged through it with the other.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you have a ticket in there!" Josuke protested.

Jotaro pressed his lips into a line to swallow the comment he almost bit back before finding what he was looking for. Within a nest of loose batteries, ketchup packets, fast food napkins and duck sauce was a phone card for international calling. He picked it up, thinking briefly about how he was overdue for a call to his own mother before turning around and facing Josuke.

"Here, it's calling card. Call your mother and let her know where you are."

Josuke took the card in hand, face bewildered. He muttered thanks before looking down at it. It was yellow with a globe surrounded by a ring of flags. It advertised for 30 minutes. Jotaro flipped it onto the back where the instructions were written in English and Spanish.

"You do know English, right?" Jotaro asked.

Josuke's head snapped up.

"Of course I know English!" Josuke blushed. "I'll have you know I make good grades and I go to an eikaiwa!"

Jotaro smirked and then walked away disappearing into the back of the apartment leaving Josuke completely alone.

It was eerily silent now. Josuke sat at the stool knowing what it was he was supposed to do but unable to bring himself to do it. He looked back down at the card and noticed offhandedly how dirty his nails were after his long chain of flights. He needed a shower.

He took the chance to lift his armpit, sniffing it underneath his jacket. Surprisingly he wasn't as bad as he thought, but a shower wouldn't hurt for sure.

Returning his gaze to the card his hand shook thinking about calling his mother and telling her where he'd gone. He hoped she'd chew him out. He couldn't take it if she cried. His heart squeezed itself tightly in his chest. He'd been foolish to run. He thought being in America and seeing Jotaro would help him get away from it all, and forget, but the entire flight all he did was ruminate about how everything was going wrong.

Jotaro was like a rock, reliable and strong. Josuke felt like he needed that right now. It was odd, but even though while his nephew was in Morioh they didn't spend too much of their free time together, the little bit of time they did have Josuke cherished. It was part of a summer of new things. He met his father, learned more about his stand, and cultivated close bonds with the users around him. His only regret was that he couldn't get closer to a certain someone.

Looking up and down the hall Josuke could hear the shower turning on. Jotaro was showering and Josuke felt the blood creep up his face at the thought of his nephew standing beneath the spray of water. He shook his head of such thoughts and decided to be a good boy and call his mother.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN:

First JJBA fic! Ah, timeline screw timeline. It's after Part 4, before Part 5. I have no idea if it's Part 6 compliant and I make no claims it will be. I have only read this manga, never seen the anime. So I apologize if my interpretations of the characters or mannerisms differ from what was in the anime!

This story will be jotajosu with past josuhan~! I made up Napleton! It doesn't exist! Also, this was fun because I get to remember being in 2000! That's like half the appeal not gonna lie hahaha.

Thanks so much for reading. As always feedback and comments are always appreciated! Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Josuke woke up disoriented in unfamiliar surroundings. He was absolutely not in his own bed. His bed in Morioh was spacious and comfortable compared to the stupidly cramp conditions he was currently suffering under. Shifting, Josuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at the television set directly across from him. It was still dark out behind Jotaro's blinds and Josuke knew he should be getting back to sleep if he wanted to combat the jetlag born of the 12 hour time difference.

He closed his eyes and buried his nose into the pink pillow-Jotaro replaced the striped one that was originally there-and throw. The pillow smelled faintly of fabric softener but the throw was a bit rank with cigarettes masking an underlying _something_ Josuke couldn't quite pinpoint. He tried to empty his brain so he could sleep but the thoughts kept flowing into him,

It was afternoon in Japan right now. His mother would probably still be at work. Okuyasu and everyone else, what were they doing? When he called home earlier he was relieved to hear his mother excitedly chewing him out for taking off without a word.

"I should have never let you get your passport! How are you even going to get back? I'll send mon-"

"It's fine, Mom! I'm with Mr. Jotaro and he said he's sending me back," Josuke placated her.

"This was very irresponsible and childish of you!"

Josuke wanted to say that she had been just as irresponsible and childish when she was young too but he didn't. He just listened to her tirade because something in him felt he owed it to her for the stress he caused her. He was apologetic towards his mother for causing her worry though really, he wasn't sorry he did what he did.

"I called everywhere looking for you. I called the Nijimura family, Mr. Kishibe, the Hirose family. I even ended up calling the police and now I have to tell all of them you ran off to your nephew's house!"

"Could you not involve Rohan in this?"

"What? Why not? Aren't you always helping at his place? Of course, I'd call there."

"Just don't tell him where I went," Josuke said feeling sick in the stomach.

"Ok, but when are you getting the ticket to come back? Please come ho-"

That was where the line cut off. Jotaro didn't have that much time left on his phone card when he'd handed it to Josuke in the first place. Josuke was thankful. He wasn't ready to hold the conversations more time would force him to have.

And there it was. There he was, alone in an apartment in a foreign country, wide awake and sitting in a stew of rumination which continued to bubble. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as in the darkness his mind taunted him with what made him run in the first place.

He told Jotaro it was family and school. He hadn't lied. Josuke and his mother had been bickering lately about his grades and how they'd been slipping. He was a second year now and soon would be in his third. He had entrance exams he was supposed to be thinking of and cram school to attend. When he told his mother he wanted to be a cop like grandpa she took that as an opportunity to wave the importance of examinations even harder in front of him. It was exhausting to see her more stressed about it than he was. He just wanted to have fun. Somehow his second year was looking to be worse than his first despite all of those enemy stand users that were crawling around.

That was all an exaggeration though. He was mature enough to acknowledge that much. Besides, he knew a lot of the pain he was causing his mother was really because he'd lost his focus and his drive. He just couldn't admit to her it was because Rohan had become the newfound center of his world. And now a mere 8 months after it began it ended, just like that, as if he were just another something for Rohan to take notes about and to experience.

Josuke shifted onto his belly, letting the Dolphins throw slip from his shoulders to his waist. He balled the pillow under his chin as a sigh left his lips. It wasn't fair. Rohan was the one that went after him in the first place. Had Josuke misjudged his intentions?

Josuke had no idea how much time past by while lost in his thoughts but eventually, he heard the sound of Jotaro's alarm clock from the other room. The alarm clock turned off and then he heard shuffling and foot steps to the single bathroom.

After finishing in the restroom, Jotaro entered the kitchen area. He was being extra careful not to make too much noise and Josuke smiled into his pillow. It was a new look to see the man so domestic in his own home, fumbling with coffee grounds in nothing but pink pajama pants and sporting an unruly bed head.

As soon as Jotaro retreated back into his bedroom, Josuke sat up with a stretch. There was no use in staying asleep. His schedule was all messed up, or rather it was right in sync with his home timezone, and if Jotaro was just going to kick him back that way then what was the point of getting used to this one.

The coffee maker began to rumble.

Jotaro walked back in fully dressed for work. He halted when he spotted Josuke sitting there on his couch but then continued into the kitchen.

"I'm still on Japan time," Josuke sighed in answer to a question he wasn't asked.

Jotaro opened the box of pizza from last night and shut it with a look of disappointment.

"I had a midnight snack," Josuke explained.

He got up and sat down at the stool he occupied the previous night. He pushed back his way too long bangs and then yawned into his elbow. He was wearing only his tank top and briefs but he didn't think anything about it. Jotaro didn't seem the type to get annoyed by something as simple as him being half-dressed at the table.

Jotaro set out two sets of bowls, mugs and spoons and a box of Cheerios between them on the counter.

"You eat cereal for breakfast," marveled Josuke as he grabbed the box. He looked up at his nephew and grinned. "How American of you."

Jotaro replied, "It's heart-healthy."

"Does that mean you ate western breakfast growing up?" Josuke asked as he opened the box and poured a generous portion into his bowl.

Jotaro returned from the fridge and placed the milk carton between them.

"It depended really. Mom likes to cook so I did always have a hot breakfast."

Josuke couldn't help but notice how fond Jotaro sounded to be talking about his mother.

"Lucky," he cooed.

He imagined the spread of different foods in front of a kid Jotaro: arabiki weiners, omelet, miso soup with large chunks of daikon and a side of rice. Josuke's mouth watered at the thought of it.

"What about hotcakes? Did she ever cook that?" Josuke asked eagerly.

"Very rarely,"

"One the way here I told my self I'd eat a huge stack of hotcakes drizzled in real maple syrup!"

He gestured widely with his arms, fling them out to exaggerate the size of the imaginary stack of pancakes.

"Well, now it's your chance to get all the American experience as you can," Jotaro said.

Josuke's face fell and he began to poke the dry cereal in his bowl with his spoon. The reality of his situation came to him again.

"No I won't."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you say you're sending me back?"

"I am, but it's not like FedEx. I can't just ship you express overnight," frowned Jotaro before turning to get the coffee from the maker.

Josuke's eyes lit back up again, dancing with renewed hope. As Jotaro poured them both fresh cups of coffee Josuke added milk to his cereal and stirred it around. He had only really ever eaten Corn Flakes before so he was excited about the new kind of cereal he got to try. He also didn't bother to tell Jotaro that he didn't normally drink coffee when the cup was placed beside his arm. It was going to be a morning of firsts.

Jotaro resumed talking, "I can't take off work today, it's too short notice and I have things to do, but I'll take you to get the plane ticket after I get off. I'll try to get off the same time as yesterday."

"Huh? Why can't you just take me with you?"

"I can't take you to work. It's my job, not a place for teenagers."

Josuke just looked up at his nephew with a pout.

Jotaro continued on, "Plus it'll be too boring for you anyway. You could either just sit here or sit there. Either way, you'll just be sitting."

"But at least I'd be sitting with you!"

Josuke emphasized that last part and pouted just a little more. Jotaro made eye contact with him over the rim of his coffee mug and for a moment Josuke froze unsure what he could read in that expression. Those light blue eyes held a secret in them. Jotaro lowered his mug to reveal a smirk.

"I'm immune to pouting," Jotaro said matter of factly and then returned to drinking from his cup, never breaking eye contact.

Josuke ducked his head behind his bangs looking down at his cereal. He knew his face must have burst into flames, or it would be soon. He chewed and hoped to will away the blush that attacked his face and ears at the intensity of Jotaro's gaze. He shoveled some more Cheerios in his mouth.

Suddenly, Josuke felt the back of Jotaro's fingers against his temple as his hair was brushed back. Josuke's hold on his spoon tightened. He looked up from his bowl with large rounded eyes. Surprise was definitely painted all over his face. Unfortunately, it was over in an instant. Withdrawing his touch without a single word, Jotaro returned to his own breakfast as if nothing happened.

Josuke put in some effort, trying to stifle his hormones and imagination because he was well aware of how intimate that touch felt, at least to him. That combined with the fact that he was sitting almost half-naked in a very domestic kitchen setting kind of reminded him of mornings with Rohan and- Josuke cut his mind off at that point. He wouldn't let himself derail. He'd rather think about Jotaro than that. Anything but that.

Yes, he'd think of Jotaro and how if it were any other attractive older man who tucked his hair back for him while gazing deeply into his eyes he'd positevely melt. But, Jotaro was off limits. He was married so this was safe. It was OK. It wasn't going to happen and that was just familial. Josuke had to remind himself that he came to America to gain solace from his nephew's company, nothing else. Japan was terrible right now, he couldn't escape from this thoughts there. America was supposed to be better and different!

"I don't want to go home," Josuke said out loud, slumping over his bowl as his thoughts came full circle.

It came out whinier than anticipated.

"When I get home today we'll buy your ticket," Jotaro replied, unmoved by his uncle's distress.

"Then what am I supposed to do when you're at work?"

Jotaro shrugged, "You can use the television."

"But Mr. Jotaro!" protested Josuke.

"I don't want you to get lost. Your mother is trusting me to care for you. Not just your mother, but if Gramps knew he'd want me to keep you safe too," reasoned Jotaro.

Now they both knew that last part was a stretch. Joseph Joestar would probably encourage Josuke to explore to his heart's content. Plus, with his stand there was probably very little real danger for him out there, right?

"If you get hungry there is a Chinese menu on the refrigerator. I'll leave money, so order whatever you'd like."

Jotaro finished his cereal and set his bowl in the sink. The conversation was over.

Less than 5 minutes later, Jotaro was out the door. Josuke bounced up off the stool. He half ran, half dove towards the window and peeped out from behind the blinds. From there he could observe Jotaro walking out to his car.

Josuke's face held a grin, knowing fully that he wasn't just going to stay in the apartment for the whole god damn day. Even if he didn't have the key he could use Crazy Diamond to break the lock and get back inside later. Jotaro would be none the wiser.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: Will Josuke end up wreaking havoc on poor little Napleton, FL? Stay tuned... I want to see our little happy virus show his positive self! So far he's been a bit down. I almost got carried away describing Cheerios and Corn Flakes in the story but stopped myself! Anyway, you heard it here first. Jotaro eats Cheerios because they're heart-healthy and his heart has been damaged so Josuke if you're out there...

Once again all feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finishing up his breakfast, Josuke wasn't in the least bit torn about what he would do next. He had as much thirst for adventure, but the fact remained that he was no loner. He had to admit to himself that he missed his ever-present companion in Okuyasu but it wasn't enough to stop him completely with his plan of action.

He found an outfit in his duffle bag to change into and then slicked his hair back in the bathroom mirror. He was able to bring some pomade with him from Japan and he used it to secure his silky hair into its usual updo. For Josuke that alone was a vast improvement to the floppy curtain his hair naturally rested in, and that he'd endured since arriving stateside.

Now he was ready to go, and double-checking his pockets for his wallet and passport he was out the door. He made sure to lock it behind him before he bounced his way down the stairs like some rubber ball. The energy had become pent up within him and now that he was out in the light he felt it all unleash with each and every stride.

He jumped the last two steps, landing flat on his feet with his arms out and then straightened up contemplating where he should go first. One look around him was enough for Josuke to realize there was really nothing at all for him to do in his immediate vicinity. Jotaro's apartment was suburban to its core and just like the day he'd arrived the neighborhood consisted of clusters of apartment blocks with parking lots nestled into courtyards.

He traversed the blacktopped lot and crossed a patch of green grass, rounded an artificial mound heading in the direction he vaguely remembered hosted a 7-11 convenience store. His memory proved correct as he spotted the combination 7-11 gas station right where he'd placed it in his mind.

Tripping on the curb, he approached the store, welcoming the air-conditioned environment as an oasis from Florida's humidity. Immediately he noted the differences in the interior from the convenience stores he was used to. There was enough similarity that he was left in an uncanny valley where bentos were replaced with hot dog rollers and nikuman replaced with donuts.

He shuffled through rows of snack cakes, nuts and chips taking in the assortment of the unfamiliar packaging and flavors. He'd never had oatmeal creampies or swiss rolls nor had he ever seen them before. He was curious about them as well as the hot pork rinds in the packaging decorated with flames. The American aesthetic was quite different than the Japanese sense and it appealed to him not because he genuinely liked the design of the packaging but purely in its foreign qualities. It was interesting because it was strange and nothing else.

He was in the middle of observing a shelf of sunflower seeds and pickles when a familiar figure caught his peripheral vision. The door opened and in strode his nephew!

Josuke basically dived behind the shelf, taking cover in a crouch. What was he doing here!? There was no way Jotaro was finished with work so early. It had to only have been a little more than an hour since Josuke showered, gotten dressed and left the apartment. That was nowhere near a full workday.

There was no way Josuke was going to allow himself to get caught. Of course, there was the fact that he didn't want to be sent home. Perhaps if he were caught Jotaro would deem him untrustworthy and immature and unworthy of staying. But even worse than being sent away, Josuke feared disappointing his nephew. One look from Jotaro's cool emerald gaze would be much worse than any reproving word and Josuke knew it.

He ducked further behind the shelf, moving away from the front of the store where Jotaro stood at the cashier making a transaction. He handed the attendant a couple of fresh bills and received back a pack of cigarettes and no change. Then just as quick as he came Jotaro was out the door, walking towards his car which was parked at a pump.

He was there to get gas, which gave Josuke the opportunity to use time in his favor to sneak out and run back to the place in case Jotaro were actually headed back home.

'He can't be headed back there though, right? He was going to work. He said it himself,' thought Josuke.

Nevertheless, he didn't want to risk it. As soon as Jotaro's back was turned against the store to pump his gas Josuke bolted towards the door, the promise of sunflower seeds and snack cakes forgotten for now. He chose to ignore the questioning stare of other patrons as he ducked behind a trashcan to conceal himself. Jotaro chose that moment to look up from the pump. Thankfully he wasn't spotted.

When Jotaro looked away once more Josuke slunk off, allowing his legs to carry him around the back of the store. He stole a single parting glance at his nephew as he replaced the nozzle back onto the pump before he began his trek back towards the apartment complex. He stumbled up the mound posing as a hill and then hit the asphalt.

He didn't remember ever running that quickly in PE class in the past year.

Weaving between still parked cars and in a slight panic, the cluster of apartment blocks seem to blend together they were so similar. But he memorized the address and soon found the exact building that Jotaro lived in. He sprinted across the courtyard and into the entranceway of Jotaro's building. He ran up the stairs and peeking through the wooden slats he could see Jotaro's Honda pulling into the parking lot.

'He did come back! But why?'

It was a real race against time but Josuke still felt confident that he was in the lead! After all, there was no indication that his nephew even spotted him.

He ignored the sound of Jotaro's vehicle pulling into his space and focused instead on his plan. He had to break the door, get inside, fix it and pretend he'd been in the place the entire time. With zero hesitation, Josuke shoved his shoulder against the door, shaking it within the frame, but it proved to be a sturdy guardian and held up against the assault. Josuke rammed it again and again. It gave after the third time and Josuke stumbled in surprise as the door swung open under his weight, sections of it splintering as it did.

Success!

Now he had to fix it. Whirling around, Josuke balled his fist willing his stand to manifest.

"DORA!"

Like a jackhammer Crazy Diamond and Josuke moved in tandem and then—

Josuke blinked.

He was sitting on the couch.

Jotaro was towering in front of him with his arms crossed. Behind him, the splintered door hung feebly from its hinges.

"Mr. Jotaro—" Josuke began, stammered and continued. "I can explain!"

"Then explain."

"An earthquake broke your door and I was trying to fix it!"

Silence.

Jotaro's arms uncrossed and he walked back over to the door. He adjusted it in a feeble attempt to line up the door with the frame.

"Come here."

Josuke hopped up onto his feet, unsure how to read Jotaro's current mood. His jaw was set and his eyes shifted as Josuke joined his side, leveling him a hard stare.

"Fix it."

"I would have already fixed it weren't so dramatic and stopped time," Josuke muttered, but he and Crazy Diamond did as told.

With a dora dora the door was whole again, molding back into the frame as good as new, the paint even shining in a way it hadn't done so in years. Jotaro tried the doorknob, opening and shutting the door. His back was to Josuke and he still couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"Mr. Jotaro, you're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jotaro asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Because I left your house?"

"I never expected you to listen to me in the first place," Jotaro replied turning and presumably content with the renewed condition of his door. "You're dressed. Let's go."

Jotaro opened his door and left leaving Josuke no choice but to follow. He closed and locked the door behind him and then descended the stairs after Jotaro.

"Wait! Wait! If you knew I'd be gone anyway why'd you stop me from fixing your door! You scared the shit out of me you know!"

Jotaro merely bared the slightest of smirks over the hood of the car in Josuke's direction before getting inside.

How dare! He must have done it on purpose, known that Josuke was trying to get back in the house before him. Had he been toyed with? It wasn't as infuriating though as it could be, but rather fascinating. It wasn't a side of Jotaro he'd been allowed to see much.

Josuke hoped into the car, adjusting the front seat for his height. Whoever had been sitting in the passenger seat before him was decidedly a shortie.

"But, in my defense, you weren't supposed to be home for hours, you know," Josuke picked up their conversation.

He settled in and clicked his seatbelt. The windows were already down.

"You can pick the station," Jotaro said, gesturing to the radio.

"Yay!"

Jotaro back out of his spot as Josuke messed around with the buttons on the radio.

"My boss sent me home early," Jotaro explained as they were well on their way to wherever.

Josuke had settled on some Pop-RnB radio station which was playing a song Jotaro definitely didn't like but said nothing to contest it. Shaggy's "It Wasn't Me" was a curse to be endured for the sake of pleasing his young uncle.

"Why? Did you get in trouble or something?" Josuke asked leaning his elbow against the door.

"No, it's actually related to you. I told her that my uncle came in from Japan and she gave me the day off."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah, said something along the lines of it's Friday and make a 3 day weekend out of it."

"You mean you're not a workaholic who fought her on it?"

"Is that what you take me for?" Jotaro asked.

"I don't know! It's not like you ever really talk about yourself."

Although, perhaps Josuke wasn't too far off the mark, just that Jotaro felt Josuke's presence was occasion enough to accept. He didn't say all of that but Josuke was glad regardless to be out of the house with someone he enjoyed!

He liked the way the scenery passed him by and he could really take it in this time without the added apprehension of when he'd first landed in the country. He also loved the feeling of the wind through the car window. He briefly stuck his hand out enjoying the resistance of the wind.

"So where are we going?"

"Did you really forget?" Jotaro asked. "I said I was taking you to buy a ticket home."

Josuke straightened his posture and giving his nephew the look of a puppy utterly betrayed.

"I told you the puppy eyes don't work on me. Plus I'm driving so I can't see it anyway."

"Then how do you know I'm doing it?"

"I can _feel_ it."

"You're a monster! How could you! I thought you were my ally, a fellow stand user, a friend," sulked Josuke against the side of the door.

"If I'm such a friend why haven't you confided in me the real reason you've come here."

"But I already told you," huffed Josuke. "I'm having trouble at home with my mom and school and I needed to get away from it all."

"Yeah, OK," Jotaro said.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. I just know it's a partial truth."

"Then what's the truth if you're so perceptive, Mister?"

"Isn't that for you to tell me? But as it is we're buying you a ticket and you'll be heading home regardless."

"So then what's the point? If I'm just going to be going back home anyway."

Josuke shook his head in frustration.

"I don't know how to put it into words anyway, because it sounds so silly even to me. And I get it, Mr. Jotaro, I'm kind of intruding upon your life. Apparently, you've got your own thing going on, your job, your family-whatever the heck is happening with that-" he didn't notice Jotaro's hands tense. "And I didn't even think of that when I came so-"

"You're not intruding upon my life. But if you're going to get anything out of this trip and running away then you need to talk about it."

"I think I'm already getting what I wanted out of this trip," admitted Josuke. "Fresh scenery and to see you. That's all I wanted. It's simple as that, I just wish we had a little more time."

Suddenly a familiar guitar rift started. All thoughts of the conversation ended as Josuke's entire body straightened in the seat. That familiar drum and synth beat dropped and Josuke all but squealed!

"I have to turn the radio up! I have to! Please, Mr. Jotaro!"

"Turn it up, I said the radio's yours."

Josuke didn't have to hear another word as his fingers turned the volume dial all the way up.

"I love this song!" he shouted before he started singing along right from the first line.

_Dig if you will the picture of you and I engaged in a kiss._

As he sang he became lost in the world of the song and the feel of the wind in his hair. It was a surreal feeling to think here he was riding in a car blasting Prince through the stereo on an American interstate highway. This was the thing dreams were made of and he was doing it with Jotaro of all people.

It was a peak moment really where he felt like he might as well have been flying, the troubles he came with were being lifted true to his words. He just needed new sensations to add to the ones he already knew. Florida had new sights and smells to add to that which he already loved and his heart, which had been numbed with nothing but pain in the course of the break up was slowly beginning to feel. He knew it.

When the song ended, much to his chagrin the radio station cut off the solo at the very end, Josuke still felt wired and on his high. He turned to Jotaro, eyes shining with vigor and enthusiasm restored to full capacity.

"You know what we should do tonight!?" he asked.

"What?"

Josuke turned down the volume as a commercial began to blare through the speakers.

"Watch Purple Rain!" he said.

"I've actually never seen Purple Rain before," Jotaro replied.

"You liar!" Josuke gasped. "We need to get to the closest Tsutaya and quick! If we do nothing else we have to do this! You haven't lived until you've seen the story of The Kid and the Revolution!"

"I believe you," Jotaro said.

"Don't be sarcastic I'm being serious!"

They had since pulled off the ramp and Jotaro merely shook his head.

"Fine. We'll stop by the video store on the way home."

He said it as if he were resigned to it but Josuke knew that Jotaro was enjoying his antics and company. He cheered and grinned, celebrating a victory within himself. Even if he were going to be sent home he'd make sure by the end of this Jotaro would miss him.

Soon they made it through a slog of commercials and into the parking lot of a shopping center that left Josuke's mouth gaping at the sheer size of it! He'd been to shopping malls in Japan of course, but this long strip of just store after store seemed like unnecessary overkill. He read the store names allowed as the passed.

"Dollar Tree, Petsmart, Rainbow, Lane Bryant... Blockbuster- hey! Purple Rain! We can get Purple Rain!"

He pointed excitedly at what was obviously a video store.

"On the way home," Jotaro said with patience of a man used to persistant requests.

And with that, Jotaro finally pulled into a parking spot in front of their destination: World Escapes Travel Agency.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: I have been endlessly moody and because of that I felt like my Josuke has been endlessly moody! AND I HATED IT! I rewrote this chapter like 3 different times because I suck like that lol! But I'm glad to finally get SOMETHING out and I want to say this YES this is jotajosu, YES i know exactly where this is going, but I think the pacing feels off because I'm so new to writing these characters! You know what I mean?**

**Once again I got excited remembering the late 90s early 2000s and comparing the US and Japan. I kind of forgot what mainland US 711 looks like but I'm sure it's pretty OK. Also, RIP Blockbuster and I hope Tsutaya continues its long life.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. It is appreciated so very much~ Truly. Take care and remember to love yourself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Little Shop of Horrors was definitely somewhere on Josuke's list of top 5 movies. It reminded him of his best friend Okuyasu. Roughly one year ago he adopted that cat and plant hybrid stand, and now whenever Josuke saw that movie he thought of Okuyasu and his pet. Now of course, Stray Cat was no Audrey II. It didn't need human blood to survive. On the contrary, the creature, though easily startled, was loving and affectionate once it got to know you. Even little Hayato, despite all of his trouble from the situation, liked to stop by and play with the little guy. Still, Audrey II and Stray Cat were synonymous in Josuke's mind just like Okuyasu was a poor, clumsy, yet loveable Seymour.

As much as he loved Little Shop of Horrors, it was no Purple Rain. Purple Rain was Josuke absolute favorite movie. But watching it that evening with Jotaro, Josuke quickly realized, was a huge mistake. You see, just as Little Shop of Horrors reminded him of his best friend, Purple Rain was reminding him of his ex-boyfriend, and that was not good.

It was one single mistake in a day of accomplishments. His nephew Jotaro ended up a bigger pushover than he looked and Josuke was able to win a number of victories over him. Josuke was generously bestowed a ticket that would afford him an entire week in the states, and he was treated to a heaping pile of pancakes after picking out several videos from the rental store.

Purple Rain looked like one such victory. Except now he was being filled with growing unease as each scene played before him. Beside him, on the couch, Jotaro was watching taciturn yet seemingly enjoying the film. His mouth was a hard thin line.

Josuke was too absorbed in his crisis to care.

If it were any normal occasion, Josuke would be dying to see how the other felt about his movie, basically bouncing in his seat obnoxiously seeking validation because_ isn't Prince great!?_

Instead, here he was in his own mind and heart, trying to view the film objectively but only remembering Rohan's snide comments as to what was happening on the screen. Rohan was a little bitch about it, that's all Josuke could say, because it was really so hard for the artist to admit that anything Josuke liked was good.

It was fun though, watching it with Rohan and by the time the film was through they were horizontal on Rohan's couch. Josuke blushed remembering the feel of Rohan's weight nestled between his legs and hating the way his heart ached. He missed it and there was no way he'd be able to finish this movie.

Standing Josuke muttered an "excuse me" and rushed to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink he took a few calming breaths before looking at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked OK but for a little glossiness in the eyes.

Ruined. The movie, his _favorite _movie, was ruined with the memory of heated kisses and the press of Rohan's fingers against his cheek.

Josuke slid to the tiled floor and pressed his back against the cabinet. He couldn't go back out there. He dug the heels of his palms harshly against his eyes so that when he pulled his hands away instead of glassy tears he saw spots dancing in the air.

_Knock knock knock._

"Just a moment."

He straightened his clothes and stood. He took another look at himself in the mirror and ran the water to pretend like he'd washed his hands. Opening the door he spotted Jotaro and froze, unsure what explanation to give but Jotaro asked for none.

Josuke's shoulders sagged when the door closed behind his nephew. Jotaro hadn't been coming to check on him after all.

Josuke made his way back into the living room and was surprised to see the movie was off. The tape was being rewound. He moved to the couch and sat back down, pushing the Miami Dolphins blanket aside. He didn't really know what to do but he was relieved he didn't have to continue watching the movie. The VCR whirred on and on and then clicked to stop but Josuke didn't move.

When Jotaro reentered he bent down and took out the VHS placing it back in the plastic Blockbuster case. He snapped it shut, tossed it on the coffee table and then reached into his jacket for his cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it, moving to the window and opening it up with one hand. He settled his hip against the sill and inhaled.

Josuke involuntarily sighed.

"I thought that was your favorite movie," Jotaro said.

"It is."

"So?"

Josuke flopped against the arm of the couch and pulled his feet up. He crinkled his nose at the smell of the smoke wafting in. It was blowing towards him from the breeze that filtered through the window.

"I don't know... I don't think I was feeling it today."

"Hmm, after all that fuss about how I have to watch it."

Jotaro moved away from the window sill, cigarette still in hand. As he passed the coffee table on his way to the couch he tapped some of the ash into the tray. Josuke moved his feet, curling into a tighter ball as Jotaro retook his place.

"I don't know how to say. I'm sorry, I guess. It is my favorite movie it's just—"

Josuke didn't know how to begin, but he thought about how in the car Jotaro had said it would help to talk about it.

"It just- it reminded me of someone is all. You know how it is when you think of like...," Josuke faltered and restarted. "It's not like I thought of bad things. I thought of a good moment, a good memory except it's bad now because... because it's how things used to be and now it'll never be that way ever again."

There was silence as Jotaro continued to smoke.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know how it is. I bet you know a lot, huh, Mr. Jotaro?"

"A lot about what?"

"About love, and I don't know, relationships, and breakups," sighed Josuke.

He looked over at his nephew with his big blue eyes. Jotaro looked as stern as ever. One arm was draped over the back of the couch while the other hand held a cigarette to his plump lips. Jotaro breathed in effortlessly as if it were the purest more sweetest hit of oxygen. When he pulled the cigarette away it was followed seconds later by a stream of white smoke that Josuke watched as it curled up towards the ceiling. His eyes snapped back down to those lips when Jotaro finally spoke.

"No, I don't know a lot about it. About relationships. Not really."

"That's absurd," laughed Josuke. "Stop fucking with me. I know you must have a ton of experience."

"Not really."

"But you're married. You have a daughter!" Josuke emphasized the word daughter as if to say the fact Jotaro procreated was enough proof of said experience.

Jotaro took the final drag and then, without exhaling he leaned forward and stubbed out the butt in the tray. He leaned back again and looking upwards breathed out. When he did so his eyes closed and his long lashes dusted his cheeks.

The silence spoke for itself.

"Wait... wait-" Josuke backtracked. "You're telling me you've only ever been with one person?"

Jotaro turned his head and regarded Josuke with a level stare.

"Why is that so surprising?" Jotaro asked. "How many people have you been with?"

Josuke blushed, "One! But-"

Jotaro quirked a brow.

"But that's not the same!" Josuke continued. "I'm only 17! And I mean, I've got time but you- you're married and you have a daughter."

"You already made that point," Jotaro said.

"And plus you're you!" Josuke threw his hands into the air.

"What?"

"I meant to say-" Josuke gestured wildly at Jotaro's body. "I mean you're you! You look like that! You're like- you're insanely hot!"

"Oh."

"'Oh!?'" Josuke was beet red as he mimicked Jotaro's reaction. "'Oh' is all you have to say for yourself? I just said you're insanely hot!"

Jotaro actually looked sheepish, his mouth bending down into the slightest of frowns, brows knit in confusion.

Josuke blinked and covered his face with his hands. He was embarrassed, very much so, and to make it worse it looked like Jotaro was too, as if he didn't realize he was hot. That was impossible. There was no way Jotaro looked in the mirror every morning and didn't know he was hot.

"Please tell me this isn't news to you, that you know you're incredibly attractive and that people would be throwing themselves all over you. I mean, OK- I'll shut up now-"

Jotaro crossed his arms frown deepening. He seemed to be lost in thought. Josuke had no idea what would be said next.

"It's not that I don't know there are people who find me attractive," Jotaro replied finally. "But just because they find me attractive doesn't mean I've been with a lot of people. To be honest, I never really had any interest in dating or anything like that."

"Wow," Josuke dropped his hands and his eyes widened into curious circles. "Really?"

Jotaro nodded, "Yes, but is that what this is about? A breakup? Is that why you really left Japan?"

Josuke sighed and hung his head, "Yeah."

He glanced up at Jotaro but the man was still waiting for him to continue.

"You can't tell my mom and you can't tell my dad."

"I won't," assured Jotaro.

"Good. Because I've been dating Kishibe Rohan and I know, he's older and I can't help it OK. I always liked older men. It's just been a thing for me. Okuyasu makes fun of me all the time."

He made sure not to tell Jotaro that Okuyasu made fun of him over the fact that he found his nephew hot as well or that this was some kind of "daddy issues" manifesting in him. He just liked what he liked. It just so happened that was older men. That's what Josuke told himself anyway.

Jotaro nodded, "I won't tell anyone."

"Good," frowned Josuke. "And it's really OK for you? That I was dating a guy?"

"I don't care about that," Jotaro said. "It makes no difference to me."

Josuke took a moment to let that sink in. He wondered what it meant if it made no difference to Jotaro who he dated, of if Jotaro too were interested in guys. But then he reminded himself that Jotaro had already said he had never been interested in dating in general. Curiosity nagged at him though.

"What about you? Would you date a guy?"

Jotaro rolled his eyes, "Weren't we supposed to be talking about your relationship issues? Why are you turning this back on me?"

"Because I'm curious! I want to know! Plus this helps me, don't you want to help me?" Josuke asked.

"Good grief," muttered Jotaro. "I already said I didn't have an interest in things like that."

"But obviously you like women," Josuke pressed.

Jotaro squirmed, "I guess if it's so obvious to you."

Josuke gave an impish grin. It wasn't denial but Jotaro might be interested in men too. Josuke felt precocious and emboldened by the fact he had the upper hand in this territory. Jotaro was still stiff, his posture indicating the slightest bit of unease. Was sex a subject Jotaro wasn't comfortable about? Josuke leaned his shoulder against the couch and reached out, brushing his fingertips against his nephew's knee. It lingered for only a half-second before he retracted it, tapping his cheek in fake contemplation.

"Say... Mr. Jotaro, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, You already know I think you're attractive and I already know you think I'm cute," Josuke said. "After all you had said about being able to resist my pout you did eventually buy me everything I wanted today. Do you think I'm attractive too?"

Jotaro looked done but his glare was not lethal against his uncle. Josuke just grinned and Jotaro reached out pushed his palm against his forehead. Josuke's neck snapped back from the force and he let out a little "oof!" in surprise.

"I regret feeling a little sorry for you," Jotaro said. "Good night, Josuke."

Jotaro stood up.

"Hey wait! You can't just leave me like that! It's not fair."

"Good night, Josuke," Jotaro reiterated again before disappearing into the back of the apartment.

"Good night, Mr. Jotaro!" shouted Josuke to make sure he was heard as Jotaro shut his bedroom door.

Once the door shut Josuke flopped back against the couch and stretch out completely, letting his legs hang over the edge. A grin was plastered to his face. Somehow it was too much fun to tease his nephew. If he had any sense he'd know not to poke at Jotaro when he had his arms crossed and guard up, but since when did Josuke work like that? It made him want to play even more.

To be continued...

**AN: **I know the whole "you're ok with me being gay" thing is tiring but this is early 2000s and I'mma tell you this is typical of the time. Sorry folks!

Anyway thanks for the patience as I navigated irl and cried on twitter over Jotaro's beauty. Thanks for reading and of course feedback would be delightful! I freaking don't know this is my first jjba fic! I don't belong here! But I just couldn't resist jotajosu's call and stuck my hand in the pot! So yeah, feedback is appreciated!

Thanks again! Ahhh I love you bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What does the typical Saturday look like for Jotaro Kujo?

Well, for starters he begins his day, just like on weekdays, promptly at 5 AM. He would rise at the sound of his alarm. He never used snooze but woke up at the very first beep. When he opened his eyes the first thing he always saw were the red lights of the clock's digital display and the picture of his daughter in its seashell frame.

Seeing that picture, every single day, made him wonder if today were the day he should meet her. His wife, annoyed by his lack of communication, made him upgrade from a pager to a cellphone but he still never called. It wasn't that he didn't want to call. He loved to hear Jolyne's voice but he had nothing to say. He was content to just sense her presence and know that she was OK.

Coffee was always necessary if Jotaro was working. Saturdays were not an official working day but he always made a pot anyway.

Looming over the counter he would, on his typical Saturdays, contemplate the silence, the absence of any noise. There was nothing besides the humming of the coffee maker as it brewed. It was so different from home, his real home with Jolyne running around playing and hopping all over the place, bounding over furniture and being an absolute firecracker. The girl could never sit down. Jotaro never raised his voice or yelled, but his wife would. She would chase after Jolyne whenever she'd run into his home office.

"Now you stop that Jojo!" Mrs. Kujo would scold. "You're disturbing your father."

She meant well. After all, Jotaro never once assured her that, no. it was fine. Jolyne could never disturb him. Instead, he would tacitly watch as his wife and daughter would leave his office. He'd nod numbly at the apologetic tone with which she spoke to him. He never said, "It's OK."

His new place was much too small for Jolyne to run around in. There wasn't enough space for her to vault over the couch cushions, and she didn't have any of her favorite toys. Jotaro only had a VHS player plus copies of Free Willy and other movies that he thought Jolyne loved but in the few times, she visited she never wanted to watch them.

It was better that she stayed home, he convinced himself. She'd have more fun there. More fun with mom than with dad.

Besides, echinoderms did not know about Saturdays; they did not know about weekends. So checking the readings in the water could not wait. That's the reason why he went in to do it. There were workers on site on the weekends but to do it himself calmed him. Everyone on staff knew he liked to get his hands dirty. The work was a good way to take his mind off matters. It felt healthy to be on a boat, reading numbers from a chart and writing notes in the margins. The smell of the sea brought clarity. The wobble of the boat gave him stability.

In either case, he prided himself in his work. It was a long-standing tradition for Jotaro - a bit of a daydream he had before drifting off to bed each evening - that should he, under some strange circumstance find himself standing behind the podium on the game show Jeproady, the perfect category would appear. 'Echinoderms for $1000,' he'd say, because of course, he's start at the highest on the board. And he'd sweep it.

"What are calcareous spicules, Alex?"

But of course, work didn't last forever. He would dock. Then he'd go home. Order Chinese. Smoke. Drink. Watch television until the infomercials start playing. Sleep.

What he did not do on Saturdays was see his daughter. He thought of his daughter. But he did not see her. He did not speak to her.

Josuke knew nothing about this. Therefore, he greeted Jotaro happily when he walked in to make his coffee at just past 5am in the morning.

"Morning, Mr. Jotaro!" he said sitting up from his place on the couch.

His designated sleeping area was a mess with the throw kicked off onto the floor along with the pillow and cushions. It had gotten hot in the night and Josuke stripped down to just his underwear. Scratching his belly he joined Jotaro at the bar area.

"Cheerios again?" Josuke asked as he slid onto his now official spot.

"Get the bowls," Jotaro said, not taking his eyes away from the coffee maker.

"Sure where are they?"

Jotaro gestured and Josuke hopped up. He fetched two bowls from the cupboard as well as two spoons from the drawer. He shut it, placed the items on the countertop and then grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"I think you need to go shopping," he said, eyeing the jug which was nearing empty. "This is only enough for breakfast."

It was then that Jotaro glanced in his direction, right when Josuke reached for the Cheerios on the top of the refrigerator. As soon as that stare hit him, he felt the weight of those green eyes, and just how naked he really was, reaching up with nothing on but a white pair of briefs.

He quickly snatched the box down and scurried around the bar. He retook his seat placing enough space between them.

Jotaro said nothing as he turned just like the day before with two prepared mugs of coffee.

"Aw, you're going to make me a caffeine junky," joked Josuke when the mug was placed before him.

"Just drink it," Jotaro said.

"Fine...," Josuke pulled the mug towards him and then began fixing his bowl of cereal. "So... what's the weekend look like for us, Mr. Jotaro?"

Jotaro waited for Josuke to put the Cheerio box down before filling his own bowl.

Upon receiving no answer, Josuke continued, "What are we going to do? It's Saturday."

"Yes well," a pause as Jotaro drank his coffee. "I was going to go to work."

"Work!? Really?" Josuke gasped. His shock was evident in his voice. "You're the worst host ever! Plus, didn't your boss tell you to treat this like a three day weekend?"

Jotaro sighed and picked up his spoon, "It's not like I asked you to come visit, you know. Besides, it's nothing official."

"What do you mean it's nothing official? Don't tell me you're going to work just to go," Josuke sounded utterly betrayed.

How could his nephew be so uncool to go into work on the weekend when he wasn't obligated to go in in the first place? Sure, he knew that lots of people worked Saturdays but when your boss told you to take the day off then the majority would surely pounce on the opportunity!

"I like to keep an eye on the progress the team is making," Jotaro replied as if that explained anything at all. "If you want to come you can come."

"I don't want to sit in your stuffy office," Josuke said scathingly.

"Just the other day you were begging to sit in that office," Jotaro pointed out. "But it's OK this time. You don't get seasick do you?"

"Seasick?" Josuke's face brightened. "We're going on a boat!?"

* * *

The sea had a distinct smell, one that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. It was singular in the way it permeated the nose with a stale odor that perhaps should have been repugnant but had quite the opposite effect. It envigorated a man, injecting him with a rare vitality and brought him to his senses having ignited the very basic of instincts.

"God I love the smell of the ocean," Josuke sighed.

Standing on the sidewalk with arms akimbo he allowed himself to take a deep whiff. Eyes closed he felt the wind whip around him ruffling his clothes and his hair.

The sound of the Jotaro's car door shutting broke Josuke out of his reverie as did his words.

"It's the smell of algae."

Josuke pouted and turned, giving his nephew a nasty look. Jotaro continued his explanation unperturbed.

"Algae and marine worms produce a chemical which gives that iodine smell. On top of that there is the smell of the bacteria digesting phytoplankton and at low tide the-"

"Mr. Jotaro!" Josuke exclaimed. "I get it!"

Jotaro nodded and walked past Josuke towards the docks. Josuke followed. For a few seconds his eyes lingered on the wide expanse of Jotaro's back and the way his windbreaker stretched so nicely, perfectly across it, hugging the curve of his shoulders, before looking away to take in his surroundings.

They were at the parking lot and to the right, Josuke could see the high grasses surrounding the bank and up ahead a pier that stretched out into the water. A few boats were docked, some small, some of a medium size. As they got closer he saw that one of the white dive boats had "Hi Fidelity" written on the side.

"There she is," Jotaro said as the got closer.

"Good morning, Jotaro! Who is this?" a man looked up from where he was couched near the boat.

He was wearing a windbreaker as well with a logo on it that Josuke realized was also on the boat that said Speedwagon Foundation.

"This is my uncle, Josuke."

The man regarded Josuke for a moment before reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ben. I definitely see the family resemblance."

Josuke was bewildered by the man's friendliness and a barrage of English but he caught himself, shaking the man's hand with equal enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you!" he said, whipping out the set phrase.

It was one thing to practice English at the eikaiwa or even writing a letter but actual conversation was not something he had much practice with.

Ben let go and said, "I hope you're enjoying your visit! But this is a treat, huh? You get to go on a boat ride and see some dolphins! How old are you?"

"I'm 17!" Josuke said latching on to that last sentence.

"Oh, so you're a high schooler huh? Maybe you'll be interested in pursuing marine sciences after this. Come let me show you everything."

Ben was still beaming as he walked on board the "Hi Fidelity" and headed towards the bow.

Josuke just stood there on the dock.

"I thought you said you understand English," Jotaro said.

Josuke turned deep red.

"Hey! Jotaro's nephew!" Ben called waving Josuke over.

"C—coming!"

He boarded the boat and ran over.

Ben started to show him all the different parts of the boat and he really didn't understand most of what was being said to him but it was still interesting to see it all. So this was where Jotaro worked. He couldn't help but take it all in greedily.

"Here use this!"

Ben popped up from out of nowhere holding a yellow life vest. Without even waiting for Josuke to accept he slapped it over Josuke's head and already went off prattling on about the next thing.

Josuke adjusted the strap and fastened it as he followed Ben again. He looked around and saw Jotaro untying the boat so they could cast off. His nephew waved at a woman inside of the cabin and then the boat began to move heading out on the water.

As they got further out it was so nice seeing the shoreline pass by them. The sandy and grassy area they departed from soon gave way to a more diverse landscape with a variety of trees, long grasses and rocks. He turned and was able to peer off into the gulf admiring the deep blue expanse that stretched out seemingly forever in front of them. Blue met blue as the horizon touched the sky. Florida was true beauty.

"I... I'm on a boat!" Josuke cheered in English.

Ben laughed and said, "You are! Let's see if we can find you some dolphins today!"

That was when Jotaro came by holding a bucket. Josuke turned.

"Mr. Jotaro! Look at my life vest. Hey! Can you take my picture?" he pulled out his disposable Fuji camera from his pocket.

"Good grief," Jotaro said but he turned to Ben handing off the bucket. "Fine."

"Yay! We have to find a good spot. Oh, I know why don't you get me one contemplative by the railing!"

Josuke ran over the rail of the boat and leaned over it.

"Make sure you get my good side," he said, trying to give a wistful look out towards the sea.

After a few seconds he looked back at his nephew and smiled, brushing some of the hair the wind was whipping about from his face, just in time for Jotaro to get another snapshot.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Josuke protested.

"Candid shots are best," shrugged Jotaro.

"Ok. Hey get me like this!"

Josuke hopped up to sit on the rail but Ben stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"That's dangerous!"

"Ah, sorry," Josuke bowed slightly and ran to Jotaro's side.

"Let me take your picture with your nephew," Ben said to Jotaro then.

Jotaro didn't correct him as to what their relationship was merely handing over the camera. Josuke smiled, resting his arm on Jotaro's shoulder and making a peace sign with his other hand. He grinned as the photo was taken and Ben handed the camera back. Josuke pocketed it.

"Thank you, Ben!" he smiled.

Ben just smiled, taking the bucket up again and headed to the other side of the main deck.

Jotaro had a seat and Josuke took one as well beside him. It was quite loud on board with the way the waves were splashing against the boat as they sped through the water towards their destination. Josuke kept his eyes trained on the scenery enjoying everything that he could. It wasn't an everyday thing for him to go on a boat that's for sure. In fact this was only his third time ever being on one. One time he did ride a ferry during a school trip in junior high school though.

Josuke couldn't help the bubble of excitement that was forming within him. Sure this was technically work for Jotaro but for Josuke it was the first real touristy thing he was getting to do in the states.

"Usually there are dolphins in the water around here," Jotaro said, leaning in to talk closer to Josuke's ear.

Josuke knew that Jotaro was doing it to compensate for the wind, but he couldn't help the warmth that bloomed in his stomach when their shoulders brushed. Just a bit closer and perhaps he'd feel Jotaro's lips against the shell of his ear.

"Really?" Josuke asked. "I've never seen a wild dolphin before."

He looked up at Jotaro, trying to will away his feelings, but that was a bad idea as now he could see up close Jotaro's intense green gaze and the perfect bow of his lips.

Jotaro didn't seem to sense Josuke's reaction because he seemed to move even closer.

"Yeah, they travel here in packs of 10. Keep a lookout for a bunch of splashes as we're going. I'll let you know if I see them too."

"So, what is it that we're doing out there, exactly?"

"We've been keeping track of the water quality as well as tracking the health of sea urchins in this area. A few years ago there was an accident," Jotaro explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and the health of the urchins has made significant progress."

"I want to eat sea urchin," sighed Josuke fantasizing about a beautiful kaisendon full of uni in that moment.

"You won't eat these ones," Jotaro replied sternly.

Josuke grinned, "Fine I won't eat your babies." He teased. "I know how much they mean to you."

"Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration."

Josuke chuckled, loving Jotaro playing along with him instead of getting annoyed.

"I still can't believe I'm on a boat! Thanks for taking my picture. Now I just need to see a dolphin and ride it!"

Jotaro let out a huff that was his version of a laugh, "Yeah, now that's definitely not going to happen. You can look but you won't touch."

"Aw, no fun! First I can't eat your sea urchin and now I can't touch the dolphin. At least let me do Jack's pose from Titanic."

Silence.

"Oh come on, Mr. Jotaro! Please tell me you saw Titanic!"

"I did!" Jotaro said. "I'll have you know, I saw it in theaters."

"Oooh, did you?" cooed Josuke. "I can't imagine you going to see Titanic in theaters! I bet it was the wife's idea. Or then again, maybe not. There is a boat in it. Maybe you thought it was a documentary."

"Josuke, please," Jotaro shook his head though he actually smiled slightly at Josuke's cheekiness. "You always jump to the oddest conclusions, although I admit I did see it with my wife. But no we didn't go to see it because of the boat."

"So then how about it? I'll be Jack and you Rose? 'I'm flying, Josuke!'" he mimicked the line in what was supposed to be Jotaro's voice.

"Good grief," Jotaro looked away at that, using his hat visor to hide half of his face. "You watch so many American movies when you should be studying your English."

Josuke cackled, "That's how I study!"

The boat then came to a stall.

"We're here!" came Ben's voice from the upper deck. He bounded down the steps and Jotaro stood up, leaving Josuke on the bench.

Josuke sat there for a moment staring out into the water watching as it lapped at the side of the Hi Fidelity just sitting and pondering matters. Namely, the matter of how insanely attractive his nephew was and that it was only the 3rd day he was in the states but it was getting harder to contain his obvious physical attraction to the man. It didn't help that the more time they spent together the better their banter got and he learned that Jotaro was a lot of fun to tease. And what's more Jotaro tended to react with gentle resignation or embarrassment rather than lashing out like Rohan.

Rohan used to get so irritated with Josuke just for being himself. Sometimes Josuke didn't know what was expected of him. Some days it really felt like walking on eggshells being around Rohan. One minute Rohan would be telling him off to the point of even saying the words, "I hate you." Then, not even giving Josuke to process it or recover from the blow Rohan's hands would be all over him, touching him over his clothes like he'd die if he didn't have it. Talk about confusion.

How was Jotaro in a moment of passion? Josuke was oh so curious.

At length, Josuke went across the deck to where Ben and Jotaro were working, speaking in English that there was no way Josuke could keep up with. Still, it was cool to watch as they dunked various instruments in the water, discussed what they pulled up and wrote things down on the paper. At one point the woman in the cabin came out too and talked with them as well, joining in on the discussion about whatever samples they were hoping to analyze.

Jotaro was in his element and it was fascinating to see it. Perhaps this was how he was in a moment of passion, just it was a different kind than what Josuke was initially thinking of. This was a man doing what he loved most in the world with the precision and expertise of someone who excepted nothing less than perfection from himself.

Another instrument was pulled up out of the water and this time a cheer erupted in the air and a round of high fives as well. Josuke had no idea but he went over and high fived them as well.

Finally after about an hour of work, and Josuke snapping the occasional photo of the scientists and the gulls it was time to go. Once the boat was started again Ben and Jotaro sat with Josuke on the main deck before Ben went into the cabin with the woman Josuke learned was named Claire.

His nephew was looking over his notes and looked fairly busy still so Josuke decided it was best to leave him alone to his task. He got up and circled the main deck looking out towards the horizon. It had been several hours since he'd woken up and journeyed out here and the sun was now way up in the sky. Perhaps it was nearing lunch.

The water and waves looked fairly uniform as far as the eye could see as he walked along the stern and then back up towards the bow. As he got closer to the front though he squinted, his eyes seeing something a little different in the distance. Suddenly, a shape leaped out of the water and then disappeared back underneath.

Startled, Josuke ran closer and sure enough it happened again. A dolphin leaped up into the air, and two more popped up after it.

"Mr. Jotaro!" Josuke shouted "Dolphins!"

He looked around frantically to see who was around him in time to see Ben and Claire come out of the cabin.

"Well, I'll be! There they are. Lucky you," Ben smiled.

Josuke turned and in moments the dolphins who were a ways ahead were basically at the side of the diving boat moving alongside it bouncing in and out of the water. One jumped out and as it returned to the sea another popped out after it. Just like that three, four, five, dolphins were bobbing in and out of the water. It was an entire pod of 10 dolphins, swimming along with something like a smile plastered across their beaks and lending a friendly impression to Josuke.

"They're bottle-nosed-"

Ben was interrupted as three dolphins suddenly popped out of the water in sync. Josuke gasped and then cheered! With wide-eyed excitement, he watched as another two jumped out, turning to the side as if to wave hi with their flippers before disappearing beneath the water once more.

Josuke laughed, waving back. He was absolutely lost in the moment and the magic of those sleek bodies swimming alongside them and hopping along with an enthusiasm to match his. So lost was he that he didn't realize that his dear nephew Jotaro had risen from his place on the bench and came over, not to watch the show, but to watch him.

-to be continued-

AN: Thanks to all the readers! I am so happy with the support you have given me and jotajosu! This chapter was fun: a little insight into the internal angst of jotaro while also some tourist action. a few notes:

Josuke's English: Josuke has displayed he can read (decode) English well and he told Jotaro he can understand English. He's pretty decent with reading but abysmal at speaking and listening. lol basically the only thing Ben said to him that he understood to reply was "How old are you?". On top of that Ben has a thick Florida accent. Youtube "florida accent" or "swamp wars"

Ben got confused and ended up thinking Jotaro is the uncle and Josuke is the nephew. Sorry if his confusion confused any readers lol!

I'm on a boat: ok so like as soon as Josuke was like "We're going on a boat?" it took everything in my will power to not have it transition into a songfic of The Lonely Island's "I'm on a boat"... so instead take this

"oh shit get your towels ready it's about to go down! everybody in the place hit the fucking deck! but stay on your mother fucking toes! we running this let's go" -jotaro

OK ENDING THIS LONG ASS NOTE NOW! Thanks again for all your support. I love you and if you want you can follow me on twitter at jotaroisperfect to watch me cry in real time. Comments and criticism are always welcome! Stay sexy and don't get sick yall~


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The way to Josuke's heart, Jotaro was quickly learning, was pancakes. After leaving the Hi-Fidelity and crew behind at the dock, Jotaro asked his uncle where he'd like to go get lunch. With zero hesitation, Josuke threw his hand up and yelled.

"Hotcake!"

So pancakes it was, although that's also what they had for lunch the previous day. In the end, though, Jotaro wasn't annoyed about it. He knew from first-hand experience how difficult it was to find good pancakes in Japan and the syrup was different too. Unless of course, you used classic maple. Either way, it'd probably been years since he had eaten pancakes himself. Indulging his cute uncle on this matter was but a little thing.

Jotaro peered over his cup of coffee as the waitress arrived with their orders. Josuke looked greedily at both of their plates. He was practically drooling.

Placed in front of the teen was a large meal on two plates consisting of 2 sunny side eggs, a side of bacon, fried apples, and 2 fluffy glorious pancakes along with a glass of milk. It was already lunchtime so Jotaro opted out of getting breakfast food, instead of ordering a cheeseburger and fries.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" the waitress asked.

"No, we're good for now," Jotaro replied and the waitress was happy to hear it.

As soon as she bounded away Josuke was on Jotaro's food like a hawk.

"Oh wow! A real American cheeseburger!" he said excitedly. "It's huge!"

Josuke whipped out his disposable camera.

"Say cheese!"

Jotaro did not smile. Josuke took his picture.

"Wow, it looks so good."

He set the camera down on the table.

"Do you want to try it?" Jotaro asked.

Josuke's eyes lit up and clasped his hands together. He gazed at Jotaro with gratitude dripping from his large blue eyes.

"Really? You'd let me?"

"It's no harm," Jotaro said.

He rearranged the plates so that Josuke could have access to the burger and fries. Josuke pushed his hands together, muttering a quick thanks for the food before reaching out to grab the burger with two hands.

"It's so huge!"

"You already said that," Jotaro said.

"Hush, let me enjoy this."

Josuke navigated the sandwich, twisting it around to find the perfect place from which to bite it and then sunk his teeth in. Bun, lettuce, tomato, bacon, cheddar, beef. It all came together, the combination of separate ingredients like a symphony in his mind. The condiments like an accompaniest completing a harmony of marvelous flavors.

"How is it?"

Josuke set the burger down.

"It's so good! I should have ordered that," he said, already coveting a second bite.

Jotaro sought to distract him, "Here have some fries too."

Josuke was not one to decline! Greedily he stuffed two fries into his mouth ignoring the way they scalded his tongue.

"What's this place called? I have to remember to tell Okuyasu about it!"

"You didn't even try your food yet," Jotaro pointed out, sliding his plate out of Josuke's reach.

"Oh yeah!" Josuke unwrapped his silver wear from the napkin. "This looks good too."

He stabbed a strip of bacon with his fork and nibbled on it, his eyes once again lighting up at the flavor.

"You sure love to eat. Maybe you should become a chef then."

"No way, I'd rather eat than cook," Josuke said moving on to his eggs. "Besides, I'm going to be a cop like my grandpa."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, how did you decide what you wanted to be?"

"It actually kind of fell into my lap," Jotaro replied.

"Really?"

Jotaro nodded as he began eating his food. He didn't want to elaborate on it any further, didn't see any need to.

"So what's this place called?"

"IHOP, it stands for International House of Pancakes," Jotaro explained.

"Eh?" Josuke's eyes widened. "Why did you order a cheeseburger at the house of pancakes!? You had to order pancakes!"

"I don't have to," Jotaro replied. "Besides, if I ordered pancakes you wouldn't have been able to try this cheeseburger."

"Oh true," Josuke conceded before being struck with another thought. "No! You could have gotten other pancakes. The menu had a ton of different pancakes like-"

"Blueberry?"

"Yes, like that. Or-"

"Harvest nut and grain."

"Yes, see you get it," Josuke said.

Jotaro hid his smile behind a sip of his coffee.

"Try your pancakes then," Jotaro said after setting his mug back down.

Josuke began cutting into his pancakes.

He looked at the assortment of different flavored syrups offered to him before deciding to use a little dribble of strawberry flavor for his first bite.

They ate in relative silence. Well, Jotaro was silent but Josuke was very vocal about his reactions to the different syrup flavors. Jotaro didn't have to contribute to the conversation much except to clarify what exactly a boysenberry was. Otherwise, he was free to focus on his burger.

"Wow! We have to come here again! What was the place we had yesterday?" Josuke asked once he finished the last of his fried apples.

"Denny's," Jotaro said. "But you know I need to take you to one of the great local places too. Not just these chains. There's a nice diner near my job you can try. The hotcakes are really fluffy."

"You bet I want to try it!" Josuke said. "But I have to try other things too other than hotcakes. Well, I had your cheeseburger and I ate pizza and Chinese food. But I need to eat steak still."

"We can get steak. What else did you want to try?"

"What's your favorite food, Mr. Jotaro?"

Jotaro seemed to think for a bit before he said, "I like-"

Josuke cut him off, "And don't say your mother's cooking!"

"I wasn't going to say that," Jotaro said, although his ears became a little hot at the accusation. "Anyway, I like Cuban sandwiches. I think you should try it before you leave. And key lime pie."

"I haven't heard of those."

"They're Florida things rather than American."

"Oh, I see!" Josuke said. "Yeah! Let's eat that then. The diner by your job, and sandwiches and lime pie!"

When they got home it was still the afternoon but Josuke was wiped out. He flopped down on the couch after kicking off his shoes in the doorway. He didn't realize how tired he was. When it came to jetlag, things were getting better day by day. But he had a productive day in the sun and a satisfying meal. He needed to stretch and relax. Although, it would be better if it were in a bed. The couch was a decidedly tight fit for a teen of his stature.

He wondered if Jotaro would be so generous to let him nap in his bed. It couldn't hurt, especially if Jotaro wasn't using it.

Willing himself off the couch his body had chosen to merge with, Josuke got to his feet and moved towards the back of the one-bedroom abode. The door to Jotaro's room was ajar and easily pushed open. When he stepped in, Jotaro looked over from where he sat in front of a desk that housed a computer.

"Woah, you have a computer," Josuke said making his way in.

The room was simple. The furniture all matched, obviously from a complete, solid oak bedroom set. Josuke of course zoomed in on the fact that there was a rather large bed, perfect for him to curl up upon, with fluffy down comforter and pillows to bury his face in. He wanted to make a beeline, dive right on in, but decided it was best to ease into the situation.

"Yeah, I use it sometimes for work," Jotaro explained.

"Aw, Mr. Jotaro, it's Saturday, or did you forget?"

Josuke inched into the room and then peered over Jotaro's shoulder only to see a game of solitaire on the screen.

"Hey! You're playing cards! You're having fun without me!"

"In my defense, you looked like you were about to pass out on the couch when we came in."

"I almost did, but then I got curious about your room."

Josuke circled the small area, giving himself a self-guided tour and looking at the vanity and dresser, as well as the little nightstand. On it was a photo of Jotaro, a woman and a child, likely his family, a lamp, an alarm clock and a full ashtray.

"You gotta empty this out," Josuke said, pushing the ashtray with his finger.

It had Clearwater Marine Aquarium engraved on the side as well as a splashing dolphin.

"Stop snooping around," Jotaro said, not looking back from his game.

Josuke merely grinned in Jotaro's direction. He stared at the expanse of Jotaro's back from behind. The chair was too small for him, as most things were, and he could clearly admire the muscles of his back. Jotaro seemed so intent in his game that Josuke didn't expect him to turn abruptly once he sat upon the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jotaro asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sitting on your bed?" tried Josuke.

"Not in those dirty clothes you aren't."

Josuke hopped up.

"Aw!" he came up behind Jotaro. "You don't know! I was so tired, but then the thought of lying in an actual bed enticed me here! Must you be cruel to your guest?"

He slapped Jotaro in the back.

"What if I take a shower first? Then I can lay in your bed?" Josuke asked, a light plea in his voice.

"What did I tell you about begging? Good grief."

Their eyes met briefly before Jotaro looked away.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

Josuke ran out of the room to gather his toiletries and clothes and went into the bathroom. He was tired at first but now his body quivered with excitement. And it wasn't just because of the bed. He could swear Jotaro was just a big softie all along.

Turning on the cold water, Josuke entered the tub. He scrubbed at himself, making sure to get all of the sweat and salt from the day's trip from his body. It must have been record timing for a shower, but Jotaro didn't comment on it as Josuke came practically skipped back in shiny and clean dressed in his boxers and tank top.

Jotaro said nothing as Josuke traipsed in so Josuke dived right into the bed this time like he was Lupin III! He always wanted to do that, but his bed at home was no way big or stable enough. And since Jotaro wasn't in the bed at that moment, he didn't risk the man turning into Fujiko and landing a surprise punch on him. He landed with a bounce on his belly and then buried his head in the pillow, hit with a noseful of nutmeg, cedar and musk so deliciously Jotaro his stomach did a flip of glee.

"It's a bed not a pool." Jotaro said, once more turned in his chair.

Josuke propped himself on an elbow.

"You're right it's way more comfortable than one. I feel like I'm on a floating nimbus."

He yawned.

"Your bed is so big. I can't believe you sleep in here all alone."

"I'm not very comfortable on regular sized beds," admitted Jotaro with a shrug.

"I'm not complaining."

Jotaro squinted.

"Is your hair wet?"

Josuke shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

His hair was dripping all over one of Jotaro's pillows, forming a dark puddle against the white cotton. Muttering to himself, Jotaro stood, picked up his towel, and plopped it down on Josuke's head. He began to rub roughly and Josuke protested, but he was powerless against Jotaro. He sat up, squirming and fighting, being treated like a rowdy poodle at the groomers before Jotaro let go.

"What kind of kid goes to sleep with his hair wet like that?"

"I don't normally like to do it but I was too impatient to let it dry. Plus, you don't even have a drier."

"Oh."

"And you call me the heathen!" Josuke pouted, looking up at Jotaro from where he sat on the bed.

"I did no such thing," Jotaro replied.

"You were thinking it."

Josuke ripped the towel from off his head and it was then he got a clear view of Jotaro looming over him on the bed. The man was beautiful, absolutely so, and in that moment Josuke wanted nothing more than to feel the weight of his body pressing him against the mattress. Was that really so much for a teenage boy to ask? If so, then maybe some kisses, just a few would be nice. On his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips, and-

"Josuke."

Josuke blinked, clearing the image from his mind and tried to give his most innocent of smiles at the man.

"What?"

Jotaro frowned, "Don't try to play all innocent."

Josuke just made himself comfortable on the bed, stretching out completely, letting his damp hair fall across the pillow.

"I'm not."

"Or coy."

Josuke laughed, throwing his head back as Jotaro still regarded with a rather stern expression. His arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You're seeing what you want to see," Josuke continued.

Jotaro just sighed, "Do you want me to kick you out of my bed?"

"No!" Josuke turned on his belly and hugged the pillow. "But I do want you to finish our conversation from yesterday."

"What are you-" but then Jotaro seemed to remember because he said, "What's there to finish?"

Josuke shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I would have believed there wasn't anything to finish, but I think for my sake I really need to know how you feel about me."

Jotaro's answer came quickly.

"You're my kid uncle."

"That's it?" Josuke asked, tilting his head.

Jotaro sounded annoyed, "I know what this is. This is all a rebound."

"You think I flew thousands of miles away for a rebound? I could have gone anyway to get away and think. I could have gone to Tokyo, Beppu, New York. I never even heard of Napleton in my life. You think I flew here to have a rebound?"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I already told you."

"Yes, to get away from family, from school, from your love life," parroted Jotaro.

"And to see you! You left that part out. I could have done that other stuff anywhere else but I wanted to see you. Call it childish if you want, but that's the truth. And you can say I'm silly too, to entertain the fact that you're happy to see me too. That I'm not a nuisance."

"Well, you see me," Jotaro replied.

"I do."

"And?"

"Are you going to say you don't like me?"

The crease between his nephew's brows deepened.

"Is it true that you really only see me as your kid uncle?"

"I don't see you as _just_ my kid uncle," Jotaro finally conceded.

"Then what is it? You don't think of me as just a kid uncle. I know you think I'm cute. Are you saying you never thought of me like that?"

"Never." Jotaro's jaw was set in a tense line.

Josuke shrugged. On the outside, he might have seemed nonchalant but really his heart was hammering wildly within his chest. Who knew he could be so bold? He wanted to say he'd learned this from Rohan, but he knew deep down that wasn't true. He doubted himself sometimes, but when it really counted he always came through. Apparently, trying to bag his nephew was turning out to be one of those occasions.

"What if I say your actions say otherwise?" prodded Josuke. "Like the way you look at me over the rim of your coffee mug in the morning or the way you hit me on the forehead when you're annoyed... or just now when you toweled off my head."

"You really never had a father figure did you?"

Josuke just grinned, "Now you really sound like Okuyasu. But that's not correct, I had my grandfather, you know. I don't need another father figure."

But yes, that line of talk was good. If he needed that attention from a man, why couldn't it be from Jotaro?

"Does it surprise you that I thought of you a little more than that?"

"No."

"So?" Josuke asked. "Then what's wrong with it? Nothing can come of it because we're related, right? And you're married. I leave in a week. There are no consequences. You've given me everything else I've wanted."

"You mean, I've spoiled you," Jotaro replied.

Maybe what Jotaro said was true. But then who's fault was that? Jotaro only had himself to blame then, didn't he? But for young Josuke, it wasn't enough. Maybe it was because he was an only child. Usually, he liked to be courteous but when it came to the people he loved perhaps he was selfish and greedy, and Okuyasu was right, he really did have to have things his way.

Despite saying he spoiled him, Jotaro was still talking to him, still following along with the thread of the conversation. He didn't walk away or vacate the room. He wasn't following through with his own threats to kick Josuke from the bed. It was almost as if he were leaving himself open, creating a pathway for him to get through. Josuke couldn't be too sure of it as the signals Jotaro gave him were so mixed it was making Josuke want him even more.

And so naturally, Josuke grew impatient. He was tired of talking. Drawing himself to his knees, Josuke threw his arms around Jotaro's shoulders. He didn't have time to register the thrill of having his bare arms around the bulk of Jotaro's form. Using Jotaro's large frame as leverage, and armed with the element of surprise, the Japanese teen pressed a kiss to his nephew's lips.

-to be continued-

AN: And... I did not make it in time for jotajosuweek2020! LOL i'm terrible!

SORRY FOR THE OOC JOSUKE I REALLY AM TRYING I TRY! (and cry) Stay tuned. ramble ramble

Thanks again for all the feedback I appreciate it. Any comments or criticism is very much welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

It shouldn't have been a surprise, and something deep down in Jotaro Kujo's primal brain it wasn't. The press of Josuke's plush lips against his ignited that most basic of instincts. When was it that he had last kissed his wife? He didn't have time to answer it let alone post the question. Instead, he drank of the sensation.

At that moment the sequence of events that lead to it was of no consequence. Instead, he allowed his hands to slide up and grasp at Josuke's arms secured and thrown around his neck. He felt him there and pulled him so that he let go. When Josuke relinquished his hold, Jotaro slid his fingers against his palms, feeling the softness of his uncle's youth juxtaposed with the rough callouses of his weathered hands.

Josuke opened up to him, his supple lips whispered words in supplication towards him. Something that sounded like more. He was his god.

Josuke fell—was pushed- against the mattress, his back flat against the white sheets. His hands were held in place. Mouths reconnected in another bruising kiss that Josuke arched right into with his entire body. His arms were restrained and he needed contact in one way or another. Jotaro could tell by the way he strained. Finally, Jotaro broke it with one final ghost of a kiss, looking at his young uncle whose pupils were blown out with pure unadulterated lust.

"Why'd you stop?" Josuke panted, out of breath.

Jotaro merely stared down at Josuke, wondering the same thing himself. He wasn't exactly sure of anything, really. His brain was beginning to catch up to his body and take stock of the situation, and it wasn't exactly good. Josuke took his silence as permission and moved in again but this time Jotaro moved away and off of the bed. Josuke pouted but didn't look hurt.

"Go to sleep."

That's all he said, and even to his own ears, the words sounded foreign. Out of place.

Making sure not to glance at Josuke and not even waiting for his reply, Jotaro left the room. He entered the bathroom and only then did the tension he didn't even know he held in his shoulders ease out of him.

Looking back at matters, there had been time to leave, ways in which to back out, to clearly make his no mean no. Despite it all, he chose to linger. His body language never matching the words that issued from his mouth. Josuke was absolutely right, and as expected of a boy as smart as that one, he'd read Jotaro's cues correctly.

Jotaro disrobed and stepped into the shower. Turning it on and allowing the water to cascade over his body. He was tall and had to dip his head to get it under the flow. The cool droplets soothed his skin, flushed with the heat of the situation. The waters attempted to act as a balm on the skin still haunted by the traces of Josuke's touches.

The shower could not wash away crimes not yet committed but he scrubbed himself red regardless. He should have foresaw this outcome. It wasn't the first time.

Jotaro had been an intelligent child. He was rational and thoughtful, doing well in all of his academic courses. He didn't struggle whether it be writing-intensive or exam heavy. He excelled in mathematics, scoring the top in his class. He was considering entering Todai but opted to do his undergraduate studies abroad and improve his already excellent foreign language skills. It helped to have foreign family to practice with.

Academics wasn't the only thing Jotaro Kujo excelled in. He was athletic. School sports were always an option but he lacked interest. Teams in high school tried to recruit him; Jotaro had a preference for other activities. That didn't change in the States where he received love calls from the baseball, basketball, and football teams for his tall stature and bulky frame.

Despite how he performed in these areas, there remained a skill in which he lagged behind. Interpersonal relationships just weren't his thing. It wasn't to say he disliked people, or that they disliked him. However, he always had issues taking that leap from acquaintance to friendship.

Others his age bonded over pop culture and the pursuit of whatever was hot at the moment. And perhaps, if things had been different, maybe Jotaro would have been able to join them. Instead, he retreated into introspection preferring his own company than that of others. He just felt different, he always had, and with the awakening of his stand, it solidified that difference. The difference was not only in the powers he held but the burdens that came along with it and the grief.

In the summer of '87, he'd nearly lost the two most precious people in his life. He'd lost people who had become special for him too, his first new friends in a long time. He mourned them silently for years.

Coming to America was like a clean slate for him, one that he desperately needed. His American colleagues liked him automatically because he was different, not inspite of it the way it'd been for most of his teen years. He liked them back and enjoyed their company as a wallflower in the corner of a room. If he didn't want to go to that kegger, he didn't have to. They understood that without it needing to be said.

He didn't do things he didn't want to.

Jotaro had gone through this before with his wife, hadn't he? He wasn't aggressive when it came to dating but he wouldn't say no to the breaching of his boundaries, until eventually, he found himself horizontal across his too-small dorm bed, holding his classmate flush against him by the waist. She made the first move, but it was a dance that had lasted quite some time of him implicitly saying yes to her advances.

Josuke shouldn't have been a surprise.

And yet there Jotaro stood, blindsided by lack of self-awareness. He let it happen again, allowed himself to be led and pushed along because he didn't hate it. His uncle's company was a nice change of pace, The new atmosphere in the apartment welcomed in spite of his outward demeanor. He appreciated the injection of life and let his silence mean yes.

In the end though, Jotaro was the supposed mature one. He was a trusted adult. Josuke was just a teenager on an emotional rebound. He knew that. He shouldn't be encouraging it.

Jotaro watched as the soap ran down the drain. But it would not absolve him of what he'd done. However, his skin was cool now. He no longer felt his uncle's touch.

Several minutes later, with a towel around his waist, Jotaro returned to his room. The light was off and Josuke was a lump upon the mattress. He was sprawled upon his stomach, pillow balled under his cheek. His face was turned away and Jotaro couldn't tell if he were awake or not.

Without approaching the bed he dressed, slipping on a pair of sweat pants as pajamas and forgoing a shirt altogether. He then sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Josuke's form. His long lashes rested against his cheeks, ruddy from the sun. Being on the boat and upon the water allowed it to kiss him in places Jotaro hadn't even considered.

"What it is you mean to me-" Jotaro spoke, bent over his uncle's body. Finally, he answered the question that remained hanging between them. "I never even thought of it, Never thought I had to."

Josuke stirred then, his eyes opening. His blue eyes were clear as if he'd never been sleeping at all. Jotaro wasn't startled by it, no, though he initially thought the boy was sleeping. He knew by now not to be surprised by the cheekiness Josuke possessed.

"Is this how you do it? You answer when you think we're sleeping?" Josuke asked, turning his body fully to the side, facing his nephew. "Your wife, do you do that to her too?"

Jotaro did not have to answer for him to know.

"I'm sorry," continued Josuke.

Jotaro quirked a brow in question.

"For what?"

"For forcing myself on you, especially if you mean what you said-if you've really never thought of it."

"I never thought of it," Jotaro confirmed "But I don't do things against my will. Believe it or not, I'm very good at saying no."

"I have yet to see it," Josuke replied. "But if that's true then I'm glad."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I am," Josuke nodded, his eyes swept over Jotaro's exposed chest.

Jotaro reached up to guide his face back up and away from such things. He didn't need the teen distracted.

"Go to sleep."

"Are you going to give me a good night kiss?"

"No."

"Please," Josuke pouted but Jotaro paid him no heed.

He reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off, bathing the room into darkness. Jotaro settled against his pillow ignoring the fact his hair was still damp and he'd scolded Josuke about that very thing earlier. He scolded him about many things and he didn't wish to dwell upon his own hypocrisy. Besides, there was a boy beside him who wouldn't let him forget it.

"Mr. Jotaro-"

Jotaro felt Josuke draw closer. He felt the heat rolling in waves off his body, pulling him in. Josuke's lips tilted and he paused, waiting permission that wouldn't be granted. How polite.

Jotaro smirked into the darkness, feeling the heat of Josuke's body hovering over him and the breathy exhale against his lips. This time when Josuke's lips met his it was soft and searching as if he wasn't sure it was okay. Jotaro wondered about the change. Perhaps the time in the shower allowed the boy to get into his head, get cold feet.

Though Jotaro wasn't sure of his footing, he was already there. He was already so close to whatever this all was, that he wasn't going to do anything half-heartedly. Jotaro wrapped his arms around Josuke's waist bringing him closer and eliciting a gasp.

When they pulled away, their torsos remained pressed together, though their legs were side by side.

"Go to sleep," Jotaro said again.

"That wasn't just a good night kiss! You expect me to sleep after that?"

Jotaro chuckled.

Josuke seemed to do as told flopping back against the pillow.

"I'm a hot-blooded male, you know. I only get riled up."

"Good night, Josuke." This time with finality.

Josuke let out a growl and a kick but his reply came as a frustrated whimper.

"Good night, Mr. Jotaro."

* * *

Waking up in the morning, oddly refreshed and not hanging over the side of the couch for once, Josuke had a moment of confusion. His sleep-addled brain refused to process his location or the sequence of events that led him there for several seconds. However, when he did remember he sat up with a quickness he himself did not know he possessed.

A blush assaulted his cheeks as he remembered everything from the way Jotaro had dried his hair, to the series of kisses they'd shared. It was like a dream, except now his nephew was nowhere to be found and Josuke was left to wonder whether he strained their relationship.

It wasn't a rebound, he told himself. But then what was it? He just wanted it, and he hated to put a name to his feeling especially if nothing was going to come out of it. He was just being greedy, horny, and reckless; and his nephew had let him.

Still, for the first night in forever, he hadn't thought of Rohan and he felt rested and ready for the day. The fog of grogginess had lifted from his shoulders and he knew it was in no small part due to not sleeping on the couch that night. Daylight was streaming through the window. Perhaps he'd kicked jet lag in the ass. Awesome.

Crawling out of bed, Josuke went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Basic morning toiletries out the way, he was now able to seek out Jotaro and see the extent of the damage.

"Good morning."

Jotaro looked up from where he sat at the counter with a cup of coffee, a bowl of cereal and the newspaper opened before him. He nodded to acknowledge the greeting before returning to the paper. Josuke took that to mean things were probably all the same, but when it came to Jotaro who actually knew. Josuke sure as hell didn't because the man wasn't exactly an open book for all to read.

'I guess I have to pretend to be sleeping more often,' he joked to himself, scathingly.

He pulled a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer before taking a seat on the stool beside his nephew. Once again he had to eat Cheerios and was wondering why Jotaro enjoyed monotony so much. If nothing else, Josuke was able to convince himself that him barging in on Jotaro's life was adding some needed color to things.

The last of the cereal was added to his bowl, almost more crumbs than Os.

"We're all out," he noted, setting the box back down and reaching for the milk.

"Yes, I'll have to go shopping today then."

"Can I come with you?"

"Naturally, I wouldn't want to leave you here alone. God forbid you break my door again."

"Haha, very funny," Josuke replied dryly. "And whatever I break I'll fix, you know that."

"Oh yes, a regular repairman."

Jotaro set down his paper and grabbed another section from beside him, setting it in front of Josuke.

"Here, I thought you'd like it so I set it aside for you," Jotaro said.

"Huh?"

Josuke looked down at what he'd been handed. It was the Sunday funnies. A colorful collection of comics were splashed upon the front page.

"Oh... thanks," Josuke said, picking it up.

An orange cartoon cat was the first character featured on there. He read it as he ate, but mostly he couldn't help but take occasional glances at Jotaro who had returned to reading his own section of the paper. Jotaro took a sip from his coffee mug and Josuke's eyes couldn't help but watch those lips and remember the feel of them against his. He blushed, returning to Garfield the cat. He flipped the folded paper in order to look at Peanuts, but his mind remained on the memory of the previous night.

Jotaro was acting completely normal, Josuke realized, and he saw now he was foolish to think it'd be otherwise. The one he had to worry about was himself. Because now that he had a taste he'd never be able to forget it. Not that he'd want to. But how was he supposed to be satisfied with just the memory? He wanted to make many more.

He recalled Jotaro's words from the previous night, that he didn't do things he didn't want to do. That meant Jotaro wanted it just like he did, right? Even if he didn't explicitly show it, Josuke had read him right. The little subtle things Jotaro did for him was his way of giving permission. Josuke hoped so at least.

He looked over at Jotaro again but this time their eyes met. Josuke let out a tiny yelp, a blush blossoming on his face as he looked back down, acting hyper interested in Snoopy's antics.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro asked.

Josuke looked at Jotaro, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You don't like comics?"

"No, it's not that—I was just thinking," Josuke replied. "A,about last night."

There he had said it. He mostly said it because of course, he wanted to talk about it and Jotaro wouldn't be the one to breach the subject himself. But also, there was the part of him that knew if he wanted more they had to both acknowledge it by the light of day.

Josuke turned the page in the comics, looking at everything else with interest, but not actually bothering to read the words that went along with the pictures as he spoke.

"I just want to say, t,thanks for letting me use your bed. I'm actually super well rested now and I'm like 90% sure I'm no longer jet-lagged."

"Well, you did sleep for about 12 hours," Jotaro nodded.

"Twelve hours!?" Josuke hopped up from his stool in surprise, comics momentarily forgotten. "What time is it now?"

He looked around frantically and saw the clock on the wall read 8:12 am.

"Wait, what time did I sleep last night?" he asked.

"You ended up sleeping at around 7. You looked really tired."

"I... see," Josuke said. "Wait, you mean you didn't sleep too?"

"Eventually," Jotaro replied, implying that he'd gotten back up and hadn't actually retired until later in the evening.

"Oh... uh, well thanks for letting me use your bed."

"Anytime."

"Really? So I can sleep there tonight too?" Josuke looked hopeful, eyes wide and imploring.

"That's what anytime means."

Josuke grew impish and bold," And the other stuff too."

"I don't know what you mean."

Josuke rolled his eyes as Jotaro got up with his dishes and moved to the sink.

"What do you mean you don't know what I mean?" And then something clicked in his mind, his eyes lighting up. "Or are you just shy?"

Jotaro didn't even honor that with a reply. Josuke hurried to finish the last bit of his cereal and drank the milk. He went over to the sink beside Jotaro who was just finishing up his dishes. He slipped his bowl and spoon into the sink, making sure to brush his arm against Jotaro's as he did so. He glanced up at Jotaro but the man remained as impassive as ever.

"So, are we going to go shopping now?" Josuke asked, still saddled up close to his nephew, a little too closely for the conversation at hand.

"I have nothing else planned for the day."

Jotaro didn't move away.

This was difficult, much more difficult than Josuke expected even with this tentative green light. The youth wasn't practiced in the art of seduction and Jotaro, despite being older, seemed to be even worse if that was even possible. How someone so hot and oozing of raw sex appeal could be a stone wall against any form of sexuality was beyond him.

"I can think of something we can do," Josuke said, knocking their elbows together.

What happened next was unexpected to him. Hands wet and in the most fluid of motions, Jotaro grabbed Josuke by the waist and flipped them so he was pinned against the sink. He winced in pain at the way the countertop dug into his hip.

Jotaro reached behind and turned off the water with one hand. Then his lips were on him.

"This what you had in mind?" Jotaro asked against Josuke's lips.

Josuke took back everything he said about Jotaro and seduction.

"So,something like that."

The pair kissed again, this time open-mouthed, and Jotaro's hands drifted upward igniting a line of fire up Josuke's side until he was cupping his face in his hands as if begging Josuke to open up before him. So that's what he did. His knees grew weak and surely he'd fall if Jotaro would let him. But Jotaro kept him up, mouth searching that inner part of him, swiping against his tongue and sending signals straight to his groin.

Josuke pressed his body against Jotaro's. He was shameless and hard as he rutted against his nephew's thigh but Jotaro didn't relent in his assault. No, he just continued on unbothered by the persistent heaviness of Josuke's need.

When Jotaro broke the kiss, Josuke could breathe but for a second as Jotaro moved on to mouthing at his jaw right below his ear and then nibbling at his ear lobe softly as if to test Josuske's response. Josuke arched into him and Jotaro took that as a yes apparently, for he bit even harder drawing a cry of pleasure from him.

Josuke didn't know what to do with his hands that gripped at the countertop for dear life. But that was probably a good thing because Jotaro decided at that moment to touch him in the most intimate of places. Without any warning, Jotaro's palm cupped Josuke's crotch feeling the outline of his cock through his loose basketball shorts that he'd slept in.

Jotaro traced the outline of him with confidence that made Josuke wonder if it really were his first time, Or was this the way Jotaro touched himself?

"Mr. Jotaro...," he whined.

Jotaro pulled back but not away, regarding Josuke with an expression he could not read. Josuke wasn't the type to be ashamed. Instead he was amazed by the intensity Jotaro possesed in those green eyes. Jotaro seemed utterly concentrated on the task at hand. He approached it when absolute precision, cleanly pulling Josuke's cock from the confines of his shorts and wrapping his hand around the length of it.

Josuke muttered a curse and Jotaro looked back up at him at that moment.

"You like this?"

"I love it," Josuke exhaled.

Jotaro smirked, clearly satisfied, and then leaned forward kissing Josuke again on the lips as he began to move his hand up and down. Josuke couldn't believe how aroused he was just from as little as this and he could feel it too from how easily Jotaro's hands glided against his cock, wet with precum. It was like he was a virgin all over again, his body was shaking all over, quivering with feeling. He felt like he would flow out of his body to anywhere because none of this felt like earth.

The only thing keeping him grounded was Jotaro's grip on his waist, his cock, his lips pressed against his mouth. It didn't take long, as pent up as Josuke was and how much he had wanted it. With a sharp cry against Jotaro's lips Josuke came.

Jotaro's hand stilled and he broke the kiss. He looked down and Josuke followed his eyes, languidly to see Jotaro looking at the cum that was spilled between them. Jotaro seemed to hesitate for a moment, thinking, before opting to wipe his fingers against the leg of Josuke's shorts. Gingerly, he tucked Josuke back in with a detachment that made it seem like this was just part of his every day routine like he had just finished doing dishes.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

Jotaro's eyes met his and Josuke was still catching his bearings. He nodded his yes.

"Good, go shower. We're going to the store."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

AN: wow LOL uhmmmm so... stuff! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC and thank you so much for the positive response! I'm really glad! I'm so very very glad! Look forward to more antics.

Thanks for any comments and criticism! Sorry for any mistakes i'm tired.

Take care!


End file.
